1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a method for sharing resource of a videoconference using a video conferencing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video conferencing system usually includes a computer, a multipoint control unit (MCU), at least one local video terminal, and at least one remote video terminal, which allows two or more locations to interact through two-way video and audio transmissions.
The computer may be electrically connected to the at least one local video terminal by means of video graphics array (VGA) cables and VGA connectors to transmit data, which increases costs. The MCU is in electronic communication with the local video terminals and the remote video terminals to transmit audio files or other computer-displayed information to the remote video terminals. However, any large video and audio streams (e.g., multimedia files) may result in data congestion and transmission delay.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.